


利物浦队群观察指南

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 全员向迎新，蒂亚戈视角，拉拉纳没退的群可能在聊什么×cp两小只沙漏VA哼花
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk, Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, hint of Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 5





	利物浦队群观察指南

Hi，铁汁们

一个月没见

这段时间

我斥巨资500w首付潜入了利物浦名媛队群

做了利物浦球员

我以为在群里

我可以和渣叔聊战术

分享欧冠冠军经验

结交英超冠军

我发现我错了

潜伏了一个月后我发现

刚离开巴伐利亚娱乐中心兼足球队

又来到了奇葩朵朵开的小渔村

在这里

迎新的方式是这样的

> 亨德森：@蒂亚戈 @若塔，欢迎来到利物浦球员群，本群最大的特点是和谐友爱，就像我们更衣室一样
> 
> 洛夫伦：最大的特点是没教练以及元老名宿唠嗑群
> 
> *洛夫伦已被亨德森禁言*
> 
> 亨德森：迎新期间插楼警告一次。
> 
> 亨德森：我继续，训练上的事刚才大群里已经说的差不多了，这个群可以随意一点，训练生活有什么问题都可以在群里提。
> 
> 萨拉赫：队长！
> 
> 萨拉赫：@洛夫伦 说你没有队友爱了！
> 
> *萨拉赫已被亨德森禁言*
> 
> 亨德森：对于我们这儿非常和谐的情侣关系也可以在这个群八卦，手滑去总群八卦也问题不大，毕竟boss他们也知道。
> 
> 亨德森：好了我说完了你们开始吧
> 
> *亨德森已将洛夫伦&萨拉赫两口子解除禁言*
> 
> 罗伯逊：我来啦我来啦@蒂亚戈@若塔 欢迎加入利物浦！下面由本群包打听我和我家@阿诺德 送上贴心的利物浦生活指南！
> 
> 阿诺德：@若塔 你训练结束别走我们约个架！
> 
> 罗伯逊：乖，走完迎新流程再约
> 
> 罗伯逊：首先，在本群，一定要记住一句话
> 
> 阿诺德：遇事不决，找米尔纳
> 
> 亨德森：听懂掌声！
> 
> 张伯伦：那你们押韵真是好棒棒啊，该找你们给我女朋友写歌词的啦
> 
> 马蒂普：讲究！
> 
> 罗伯逊：我们宝藏男孩Millie，那是上得厅堂修草坪，下得厨房数茶包，有空去梅尔伍德约个乳酸测试长跑呀✨
> 
> 阿诺德：家庭地位不如狗子警告.jpg
> 
> 罗伯逊：咳咳
> 
> 罗伯逊：让我康康备忘录，下一话题是啥来着
> 
> 阿诺德：异地恋有谈心需要请找@亨德森，没有异地恋但有情感咨询请找@亨德森，没有情感咨询需要但想找人唠嗑也请找@亨德森，这个人目前由于见不到@拉拉纳 充满了和人谈心的时间和热情。
> 
> 拉拉纳：……Hendo
> 
> 亨德森：让孩子们玩去吧我们聊❤
> 
> *亨德森&拉拉纳已下线*
> 
> 斯图里奇：Hendo这知心大哥范儿越来越像Stevie了

此时，我盯着另一个群名为“绝对不能告诉Stevie”的小群，Xabi和Fernando还在等着我返安菲尔德高清图，陷入了沉思

在这里

日常是拼一个中卫

> 罗伯逊：收收收流程没走完
> 
> 罗伯逊：其他生活问题里，需要冰雪奇缘蓝光盘和洗牙的找@Bobby，对烤肉有什么要求的找@阿利松
> 
> VVD：别找了，我监督他健身呢
> 
> 法比：？？？
> 
> 法比：门将为什么要健身啊
> 
> 法比：表面积越大，封堵空间越大
> 
> 阿利松：……
> 
> VVD：首先帮Robbo补充一点，缺吹风机找戴森@法比，然后组织已经决定了，这赛季你来踢中卫
> 
> 法比：@戈麦斯@马蒂普，看你们亲爱的big Virg已经抛弃你们了，你们要不考虑加入我们中场组吧！
> 
> 戈麦斯：然后我们留@罗伯逊@阿诺德两个人拖后陪着@阿利松，完美！
> 
> 阿利松：……我可以拒绝吗
> 
> 罗伯逊：╯^╰
> 
> 阿诺德：╯^╰
> 
> 罗伯逊：我俩加入前锋组了@齐米卡斯@威廉姆斯，你们两个加油！
> 
> 阿德里安：感觉此处应该圈一下我们最可靠的@米尔纳
> 
> 米尔纳：在家泡茶，什么事儿啊

在这里

传说中的更衣室战争主要发生在这种场合

> 萨拉赫：你俩流程结束了吗？
> 
> 阿诺德：结束了！您请！
> 
> 萨拉赫：👌
> 
> 萨拉赫：@蒂亚戈@若塔，我代表前锋组欢迎新人！并且有个关系到我们进球数的！重大严肃问题！
> 
> 萨拉赫：猫 or 狗？
> 
> 阿诺德：狗！
> 
> 沙奇里：@罗伯逊 室友你赶紧把这个混进前锋组的人拖走！
> 
> 阿诺德：嘤嘤嘤给你们传了那么多球都错付了
> 
> 奥里吉：你是个成熟的太子了，不要在这里嘤嘤怪了
> 
> 若塔：狗！比格多可爱！
> 
> Mo：委屈.jpg
> 
> 马内：我就说你还是放弃吧，就你一个是猫派
> 
> Mo：我不信！一定会有猫的！我不信我不信！
> 
> 齐米卡斯：递我家狗的照片.jpg
> 
> Mo：我跟你没爱了【再见.jpg】
> 
> 洛夫伦：#关于如何假装不经意地出现这件事
> 
> 琼斯：洛夫伦和季莫什丘克.jpg
> 
> 威廉姆斯：暗中观察并随时准备把竹马拖走
> 
> 南野拓実：我们前锋组是不是又被混进来了其他人
> 
> Bobby：那个
> 
> Bobby：西语葡语区的旁友们好！
> 
> Bobby：由于我们前任烤肉会会长被他男朋友监督健身了，所以最近的烤肉活动就由我组织啦
> 
> Gini：boss举着电烧烤架要求加入协会
> 
> 马内：我们前锋的事你中场不要来吓唬人！
> 
> Gini：我堂堂尼德兰正印中锋！
> 
> 凯塔：抬头望天.jpg
> 
> VVD：那是我！

你要问我是不是从塞本纳娱乐中心毕业来到了梅尔伍德小学？

> 阿诺德：emmmm
> 
> 阿诺德：我们这里大概没人陪你打羊头牌
> 
> 阿诺德：但是有陪打FIFA
> 
> 阿诺德：进小群我们一起虐@罗伯逊 这个菜鸡
> 
> 罗伯逊：呵
> 
> 罗伯逊：明晚八点约战，让我们看看输了e–league决赛的才是菜鸡。

【彩蛋1】

阿诺德最近在自闭，因为他FIFA输给罗伯逊了

【彩蛋2】

罗伯逊心道不妙，于是哄小男票：其实，我是找迪奥戈代打的

【彩蛋3】

阿诺德：我哄不好了！！！

\--------------------------真的哄不好了吗·fin-----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> 龙哥和托宝的“绝对不能告诉Stevie”群又名“西葡帮安利蒂亚戈”小群，取材于西葡帮实锤有龙哥和库鸟安利过，托宝给讲过TIA牌子的传统，结果没人告诉拉德，拉德只好have a butterfly in his stomach×


End file.
